Përdoruesi diskutim:Dan
Përdoruesi:Dan/Arkiva D00 për janar - shtator 2005 ::::Përdoruesi:Dan/Arkiva D01 për shtator 2005 - shkurt 2006 ---- Mbi problemin e shqiptimit të disa emrave shtetesh e gjuhësh Të faleminderit pra për mirëbesimin.Unë do të mundohem sa të mundem e di. Mirupafshim! Leke Mjeku 2006 Shkurt 23 22:12 (UTC) Atehere qe ku jam prap,e ndoshta nuk te merzis me sugjerimet e mia Dan. Edhe nji her respekt per punen tuj kolosale. Arrita deri te shkronja H e shteteve.Kur te mundem shoh prap. Qe disa Sugjerime masandej vendos vete.Tu pa e tu ba. Botsuana-Botsvana-Botswana(ne ang.) Guaian- Guajana? Kepi Verde - Kepi i Gjelbërt? Lihtenshtajn - Lishtenshtajn?(fjala Licht-nuk shqiptohet Liht por afersisht Lisht?) Maldive - Maledive? Papunova - Papua Guineja e Re? Saint Kitts - Sejnt Kitts? Seychells - Sejçëlls? Shiri Lanka - Sri Lanka? Tek Antigua:Komonveltit-Komonuelthit?( kuptimi:Pasuri e Perbashket) Moto kombetare e Argjentines:En Union y Libertad-Në bashkim e Liri.? Barbados.Saint Vincent-it(Sejnt Vinsent-Shën Vinçens).Kryeqyteti Bridgetown-Brixhtaun? Belize.Motoja lat.Nën hije lulëzoj? Bahama.Forward Upward Onward Together-Përpara Lart Para Tok(Së bashku)?(Ward - këtu passhtesë me kuptim drejtimi edhe toward p.sh.) Bjellorusia:Boris Jelcinkung - Boris Jelcinin? Brazil:moto.Ordem e Progresso - Rend e Përparim? Britania e Madhe.Moto: Dieu et mon Droit - Zoti dhe e (të) Drejta(t) ime(e mia)? Burkina Faso.Moto:Unite,Progress,Justice-Bashkim,Përparim,Drejtësi? Burundi.Moto:Unite,Travail,Progress-Bashkim,Punë,Përparim? Danimark.Moto:Ndihma e Zotit,Fuqia e popullit,Forca e Danimarkës? Dominika,-- : Pas Zotit është Toka? Spanja:----: Ppaqja e Mirëqenija,Lavdia e Ngadhnjimi? Guatemala.-----: Vendi i Pranverës së Amshuar? Grenada. St.George´s(Sejnt Gjorgj´s - Shën Gjergj) Persa i perket disa fjaleve ata kane kuptim te njejte. Si p.sh.Solidaritet,Unitet,- Bashkim(mund te perkthehet). Autonomi(nga greq.avto-vetë,nomos-ligj pra Vetëligjërim,Vetëvendosje) Totale - gjithsej(t)? Sovran-itet - Vetqeverisje,i pamvarur? Nacionale - Kombëtare? Edhe nji her un po sugjeroj ketu Dan.Perkthimet jane te sakta por ti vendos vete. Sapo te kem mundesi do t shikoj prap,nese mundem me te ndihmu sado pak. Je i mirpritun Ti e kushdo te un per çka do.Edhe un po hasa ndonji veshtirsi do t´ju drejtohem. Mirupashim! Leke Mjeku 2006 Shkurt 24 01:20 (UTC) Përsa i përket emrave te prodhimeve. Un per vedi e kptoj krejt mire ate qe nenkuptoni ju. Edhe nji here Falemnders! Asht mir te kesh te bash me nji njeri si Ju. Meqe ra fjala,pergezime e urime prej mejet per faqet (punen) tuaj me shtetet dhe gjeografine. Me pelqeu shume. Mirupafshim!Se shpejti! P.s. Tash po shikoj prape shtetet e gjuhet. Leke Mjeku 2006 Shkurt 23 22:53 (UTC) Moto kombetare e Shiqerise Mirëdita, a ka Shqipëri një moto kombëtare? Në wikipedian angleze është shkruan një moto "Feja e Shqiptarit është Shqiptaria", wikipedia shqiptare s'shkruan moton e Shqipërisë. If you didn't understand I write it in English: Excuse me, has Albania any national motto? English WIkipedia writes a motto: Feja e Shqiptarit është Shqiptaria, but the Albanian Wikipedia has no motto. Could you help me? We have big problem in Polish Wikipedia :) Thanks. Ngapolonia 2006 Mars 8 17:32 (UTC) A ka Polonia moto zyrtare? Jo. Shqiperia nuk ka moto zyrtare por kjo eshte nje fjale qe është perdorur gjate Rilindjes kombetare. Mbi artikullin Jehan de Vezelay Mirembrema Hipi-Zhdripi! Artikullin e mesiperm e kam mbaruar para disa ditesh dhe e kam vendosur ne faqen e librave qe keni krijuar ju.Me falni per pergjigjen me vonese,por per shkak te disa problemeve s´munda t´ju shkruaj me pare! Tash ju mund te zgjidhni se cilat parashikime duhen perzgjedhur te mbesin ne artikullin e lartpermendur.Keni dore te lire te zgjidhni çfare t´ju duket me mire. Faleminderit! Pershendetje Leke Mjeku 2006 Mars 20 16:59 (UTC) ::Mendojë se është më mirë ju vetë të i zjidhni njëren nga ato pasi që ju e njihni atë temë më mirë. Për mendimin tim kryesorja është që dashamirtë e asaj teme të jenë të informuar dhe ne të kemi një artkull enciklopedik në atë mënyrë që copa e zgjedhur të jetë ploësuese e tekstit dhe jo dominese. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 20 17:37 (UTC) Enciklopedia e muzikës popullore shqiptare Ndoshta do të ishte më mirë që lidhjet e jashtme këtu të shkojnë e jo këtu. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 20 23:03 (UTC) pyetje Çka mendon për këtë stampën, a me e lën kështu apo ashtu si ishte më parë. Stampa. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 23 15:44 (UTC) Nuk ka nevojë për arsye, ajo shenohen gjatë redaktimit. Për radaktoret që janë të besueshem me rregullat e Wikipedias kjo zakonisht nuk përdoret. Për redaktorët kalimtar është mirë pasi që informohen aty për aty edhe me rregulla tjera (shumica e kalimtarve hyjnë këtu pa i lexu rregullat apo ku ta di edhe pa pasur njohuri mbi qëllimin). Çka po du me thonë është që të merret si vrejte për ata që nuk e kanë "rrespektu" stampen përshëndese Stampa:tung. Ndoshta krijonë të kalimtarët pak habi, por është mirë se i lexojnë rregullat dhe e kuptojin që nuk është "xhungël" edhe pse është e lirë nuk d.m.th se nuk ka rregull. .--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 23 16:16 (UTC) Tek stampa për pastrim aty arsyeja e përshpejton punën. Për atë më duket mirë. Tek kjo pasi që kalimtari të mbledhë njohuri e gjenë edhe ku është e shkruar arsyeja.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 23 16:20 (UTC) Po më duket është mirë të futen diku në atë stamp, emri POLICIA që të jetë e kuptueshme edhe për përdoruesit e gjuhëve tjera. janë disa fotografi për të cila nuk jam i sigurt se a vlenë leja e dhënë dhe mendojë se nuk do të ishte mirë të pëhapen në projekte në gjuhët tjera.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 23 16:39 (UTC) :prej një pyetje dolën shumë pytje të tjera. rendin tjetër do të mendohem mirë kur të pyesi. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 23 17:14 (UTC) ::Po vetë më shtine me menu në këtë drejtim, shka komë fajë une. Faleminderit, qe sa kom pas menu si me ja bo qatyne fotografive. Hahhaha --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 23 17:18 (UTC) Zhvendosja Hey dani, nuk eshte mire artikullin me kopjuar, sepse historiku i humb, tjeter here zhvendose. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 25 00:00 (UTC) ::Kalxomë qysh me zhvendosë në asi rasti?--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 25 00:03 (UTC) ::: Cfare rasti? Dhe a din se Nenshkrim yt lidhet te diskutimi? --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 25 00:12 (UTC) ::::Kur ekzistojnë dy artikuj. Nënshkrimin e kam bo qishtu se të qonë direkt te faqja ku diskutojë. Shumë kalimtar nuk e kuptojn në shikim të parë, se në fleten personale nuk bonë me shkru apo nuk e dijin qe ekziston një fletë tjeter për diskutime. Bonë vaki që këtë term "diskutime" ishë konë mirë me provu me ndonjë tjeter . Termi është i saktë por kur nuk po e kuptojin nuk ndihmo shumë (nashta duhet me ja lonë kohes). Nuk e di a është vështirë me ndryshu e me tja trusë "biseda", "para artikulli" apo "mbi artikullin" apo ku ta di qysh e kuptojin shqiptart ma mirë (tëvatyrë, hahah). Çka po menoj me gjetë një fjalë (edhe nëse është e gjatë) që e kuptojin nuk d.m.th me qenë e saktë kryesorja me krye punë e mu inkuadru njerzit ma shpejtë. Pa pas pare (diçka) smunesh me ble as me shitë, thojin njerzit. Edhe na të mbledhim njerzi e masanej e kuptojin edhe të tjerët ma lehtë--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 25 00:31 (UTC) ::::: Diskutim eshte mire, por edhe bisedim nuk kish qene keq, por kjo tjeter teme, dy artikull nuk i pash une, por ti duhesh me mbrojtur faqen tonde personale ose shkruje se ku diskutohet. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 25 00:50 (UTC) Nejse, se jam i nxonen në moment--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 25 00:52 (UTC) Biografitë Tung Hipi. E vërejta te diskutimi me Mig se ke dëshirë të bësh databank me biografitë e personave. E pash te gjermant si e kan bë ata dhe më pëlqeu shumë, por nuk di, thash po e bisedojm njëherë këtë gjë, para se ta filloj se ka shumë punë. Shiko këta 2 adressa te gjermanët që ta dish se për çka jam duke fol (me sa e vërejta unë ti e zotron gjermanishten): 1 dhe 2. Unë e marr përsipra që ti përkthej këto dy faqe, çka nuk është e vështirë, por për programiimin më tutje nuk di. Ishte mirë ta marrim këtë edhe pastaj shohim çka më tutje. Si duket edhe wiki-anglisht e ka kopju këtë prej gjermanëve. Personave që i kemi deri tash (nuk jan edhe pak) kishim mundur tua shtojm në fund me robot dhe gradualisht ti plotësojm. të rijve çka vijnë ua shtojm me radhë. tung —bet_0 2006 Mars 27 11:11 (UTC) :Kto i komë përcjell, po do shumë, shumë punë (më duhet me mësu si krijohet një shërbyes "SERVER"). Me bo me i hi kësaj pune mesim mbrapa me pjesë tjera të projektit. Çysh po menon kishim mundur tua shtojm në fund me robot - "skeletin e tekstit" (formularin pa të dhana) a?. Nëse po menon qita ather kallxomë qysh. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 27 11:44 (UTC) :: Po, skeletin e tekstit mendova. Sa për server edhe mua ishte ajo që më shtyn ta diskutojm këtë këtu, por unë mendoj se nëse ja fillojm ne tash me të dhënat në tekst, nuk do të ishte vështirë kur ta bëjme pastaj serverin (optimist) ti lexojm ata prej këtu. Sa nuk është shtuar shumë numri i artikujve mundemi kadalë ti plotësojmë këtu këto artikujt që i kemi deri tash. Sa më gjatë ta shtym aq më shumë artikuj dhe punë do të bëhet. Desh të pyes edhe diçka tjetër: kush ka përvojë me robot këtu? Ndoshta mundet pak me më ndihmu. Unë e kam instalu një pythonbot, por për momentin më shumë punoj unë për të se ai për mua. —bet_0 2006 Mars 27 12:27 (UTC) :::Haha . Nëse mundesh me i futë skeletat nëpër fleta me siguri që kah të zatna në to ju qesë me hongër ka pakes e trashen. Sa për ROBOTA më të vërtet jam "Robot" nuk di hiq vetem nëse më programon dikush. Po nashta ashtë nisoj si te rasti i shekujve, kur i kthynë këta djemt ato senet me siguri qe kanë mbledhë përvojë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 27 12:32 (UTC) :::: Ani pra une po ja nisi (më vonë se tash nuk kam kohë) me i përkthy njëher ato tekstet dhe stampën. Sa për robotin shohi kush mundet me më ndihmu më tutje, ndoshta e bon naj robot tjetër at punë. Kur të më shohish kur jam duke punuar në ato tekste mos ngurro të më korigjojsh nëse boj gabime. tung —bet_0 2006 Mars 27 12:46 (UTC) :::::U BO!. Tung--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 27 12:50 (UTC) Mbi Figurat Shiko këtu Portala Prit pak se jam duke punur me një skelet pë portala prej anglishtes dhe jam duke e përshtatur në shqip. me atë do të bëhet më e thjesht të redaktohet portali apo të përpunohet nga të gjithë. e kisha shti te to do lista ime dhe kur të pash se je duke punuar te poratli e mora tash. Nëse më jep 1 orë kohë e kryj dhe e sheh a të pëlqen. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 29 15:58 (UTC) :U BO--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 29 16:01 (UTC) :: Si duket tash? A është më mirë kështu për portala? Ka edhe do sende tjera që mund ta thjeshtësojn më shumë punën por nuk kam shumë kohë, ndoshta e shoh në të ardhmen. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 29 20:07 (UTC) :::Po e provojë. Si do që të jetë nëse përafërsisht fletat e portalit kanë pamje (bile ngjyra) të përbashkëta është mirë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 29 20:12 (UTC) :::: ka mundësi ngjyrat të ndryshohet për çdo kutiz në vete po si të thash e shohi në të ardhmen. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 29 20:17 (UTC) Veprat Pash krejt, cka je tu bo? Ja ke bo palidhje me atu, dhe kuptimin hala nuk e kalxove dhe nese e shperndan artikullin nuk ka kuptim nese e lene njejte. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 3 18:46 (UTC) :Kadal dale ja nisin me ndryshu ato. Po në fillin une nuk e di cilat nga titujt e veprave mi lonë e cilat me i hekë. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 4 05:15 (UTC) :: Po kallxoje qellimin para kohes be njeri. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 4 13:46 (UTC) Po ta kom kallxu. Mos me e bo artikullin e biografisë me krejt senet çka kanë bo njerzit. P.sh Adelina Ismajli, ktu janë krejt titujt e këngëve???? palidhje. Për me ju ikë ktyne dukurive që e zvoglojin kvalitetin, dhe mes mi gjutë poshtë informatat p.sh në këtë rastë mujim mi majtë maksimum titujt e albumeve, (titujt e kongëve nuk bonë me i gjujtë në kantë bërllokut) po edhe me i lonë aty po doket palidhje. Përqata duhet mi bo qe edhe mes mi gjujtë poshtë, edhe mes me hupë artikulli karakterin e vetë. E në tjetrën anë krijohet edhe diçka që nuk është e keqe. Nuk e di qysh e tekë po është mirë me i pasë të klasifikume informatat. Ti tashti nëse mendon se ashtu mi bo vetem për artikujt shumë të gjanë ke drejtë, mirpo nuk e di sa ke të dretë pasi që ne nuk po dijim me punu me data banka dhe serverer. Po menojë deri sa ta gjojim edhe na zgjidhjen si te gjermant e tjertë, me i pregatit qashtu e mos me i pengu artikullin. Nëse fusim ndonjë tabel me të dhëna, e ke pa po i iritonë redaktuesit kalimtar, kështu në qito fleta mujim me shti të dhana sipas një skeleti që ma vonë me mujt me i lexu me ndonjë servus, robot a qysh ju thojin atyne seneve. Po e provojë me bo një shembull.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 4 14:42 (UTC) :::Po e provoj po nuk po di, hala jam i vogël për këtë punë. Duhet me mledhë përvojë që me pasë një pasqyrë se sa lloje të veprimtarive mund të shkruhen në formen p.sh.: "vepra letrare", pares e pata një problem "vepra dramatike" ja ktheva "vepra teatrale" unë nuk po e di për qita po për sa drejtime tjera ekzistojin vepra. Nashta fjala vepra nuk e lejonë atë hapësirë (lakushmërin) por ndonjë tjeter më të përshtatshme dhe tërheqëse nuk po e gjojë. Nëse najoni e jepni një klasifikim të shkurt e gjithëpërshirës do të ishte mirë. Për vepra, shkollimin, idotizmat e bamirat e njerzëve .--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 4 16:49 (UTC) :mua nuk më duket ide e keqe kjo. e bëjmë vetëm një rregul sa vepra i lëm te artikulli kryesor (psh 5 ma të njohurat) e tjerat i shkrujm me një artikull të veçant. vetëm duhet të shohim si duket më mirë. —bet_0 2006 Prill 4 16:23 (UTC) ::Nuk është interesant kryesorja me u mbledhë të dhënat, së paku shqiptart janë të njohur për spiunazhë, hahahha. Shakat anash, nëse artikulli mbullohet me një formë të tillë të listës atëher barrten informatat nga artikulli në fleten përcjellëse. Si do që të jetë për të klasifikuar dhe për të punuar më mirë me të dhëna është mirë që për secilin të jetë nga një fletë përcjellëse (Sikur te stapamt për shtete) në të cilën futen të gjitha të dhënat që nuk jemi në gjendje të i transformojmë nga foma tabelare (lista) në tekste. Unë nuk po di çka me thanë me kufizu ndoshta i pengojmë ndokënd të punojë. Por mirë kishte me qenë nëse ne i rrimë gati e i hudhim heshtazi në fletën përcjellëse. Edhe ashtu si janë tani ato po më duket kanë pasur efekt të mirë. kanë tërhequr shumë vetë që të fusin punimet e tyre. Xhelozia, xhelozia, hahahhah--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 4 16:40 (UTC) :::mendova që te artikulli kryesor munden të qëndrojn disa nga veprat kryesore e pastaj me një link i nxjerrim te artikulli me veprat komplet. kur është dikush për momentin duke punuar e lom ne rahat se mos po na hidhroen e nuk shkrujan më :) . Shohim dhe bëjm si është ma mirë. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 4 16:52 (UTC) :::: Mua apet se apet idea nuk po me pelqen, pa biblografi ska kuptim artikulli per shkrimtar, krejt irituese cka je tu bo, edhe te de.wiki dhe en.wiki kane mendua disa me bo keshtu, por krejt jane shlyje dhe i kane kthyje ne artikull, nese tjerve i pelqen, mua hiq vallai. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 4 18:40 (UTC) :::::Oj zemer po na nuk e kena kapacitetin e tyne nuk kena ID, Class e ku ta di une çka. Ti vetë e ki provu ski mujt, përqata ktu nuk është punë qefi po derti ma së pari e tashti që skena mundësi e kapacitet a mi paditë shqiptart a? . Kallaj është me thonë po më pëlqen ose nuk po më pëlqenë po ma vështirë është me gjetë një zgjidhje (bile argumento pakes pse nuk po të pëlqen, mes ja fut veqë qashtu). Në paqe naj zgjidhje apo argument, po du me thonë nëse ke menu pak ma thellë për këtë punë edhe ajo është gjyna mu gjujt poshtë bonë vaki na kursen punë. Për mu vlenë nëse e ke kuptu për çka, apo të pëlqen a jo unë nuk muna me ditë a e vetem po thu qashtu nga momenti apo po dinë dishka. Në dish dishka kallxo. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 4 18:51 (UTC) : Ajo fletë nuk është artikull për shkrimtar po LISTË përcjellës si p.sh në wiki anglisht për luenjtë apo si te na listat e aktorve. Për sene tjera mujim me u marrë veshë. Po fundi i qatyne fletave është listë--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 4 18:55 (UTC) :: Ej zemer, ti po me doket po fol per lisa dhe une per fshisa, une argumentova pse nuk me pelqen, amo arsyja qe e dhave ti, nuk po e kuptoj ende. —filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 4 19:08 (UTC) en:wiki ngushllime që të kishin blloku :) a nuk ka në en:wiki asnjë administrator shqiptar a? shit athëhere! katastrofë janë të shkrum atje shumë artikuj që kanë të bëjnë me shqiptarët. krejt prej personave me propagandë serbe. tung njëherë,--Mig 2006 Prill 10 14:36 (UTC) : Vallai mir ja kane bo, lene en.wiki mo, ata nuk po dojne qe serbet dhe shqiptaret mu halit te artikulli, dhe skan faje, te en.wiki i lojne artikullin si e lexojne ne internet, @Dan, koncetroj ma mir ketu, e leje en.wiki, se sa perlanu atje mundesh me shkrujt ose me rregulue disa artikuj. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 10 15:04 (UTC) wiki anglisht Shumë me vrull ja ke fillu punën në wiki anglisht. Mere punën më kadalë se ashtu nuk fiton kërkund miq dhe ma vështirë ke me pas me ndryshu diçka atje. Bëhu pak më diplomat dhe leji ata të bëjnë gabime, që të ankohesh te administratorët e tjerë për ta. Sa i përket këti shkaut leje se nuk ka bo akoma kurxho këtu. mos u bo militant ndaj tij, pa bo ai kurxho këtu, se nuk e dim se kush është tamam. Sa të bën ai diçka ja tregojm ne ku e ka vendin, mos u mërzit për të se ai asnjë fjalë shqip nuk e flet. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 13 10:31 (UTC) listat e gazetave a mundesh me e rendit listen e gazetave alfabetisht : E ftillova pak, nuk me pelcej pamja artikullit, plus mundesh edhe vete me bo. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 14 20:15 (UTC)